Freeing Atlantis
by Moonlight Phoenix2
Summary: Harry is pulled back in time to the land known as Atlantis. He finds out that he is actually the reincarnation of their former prince, and takes up their offer to train him to defeat Voldemort. But, when he returns to the future, will Harry really be able


Freeing Atlantis

By Moonlight Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or concepts related to Harry Potter.

Freeing Atlantis is a fic that was posted on ff.net a while ago. I took it down for editing, and I've decided to post it under another name due to the fact that one of my former classmates found the story and started flaming me for no apparent reason. Well… enjoy!

Summary: Harry is pulled back in time to the land known as Atlantis. He finds out that he is actually the reincarnation of their former prince, and takes up their offer to train him to defeat Voldemort. But, when he returns to the future, will Harry really be able to free Atlantis?

_Italics_=dream state

Prologue

_          Harry looked around him in wonder. He was currently standing in a large meadow, the sun shining cheerfully down at him. He took a couple of steps forward, staring in wonder at the signs of life all around him. He suddenly turned towards the south, where he could here horses approaching. He looked up to see four girls staring down at him. One of them spoke._

_          "We are coming for you, my prince. Be ready."_

          Harry woke up with a start. He was drenched in sweat, gasping for breathe as if he had just ran a marathon. He could still hear the voice of the young girl echoing in his head. _'We're coming for you, my prince. Be ready.'_ What could that mean?

          He carefully climbed out of bed, and made his way to the window. He peered out through the curtains at the night sky, looking for any sign of Hedwig returning from her nightly hunt. It was then that he realized that something was not right. The night sky was clear, yet the moon and stars were not visible. He got the feeling that something big was about to happen. 

          He glanced out the window again, and was relieved to see that Hedwig was returning. He opened the window to let her in, then shut it closed with a snap. There was no use in taking unnecessary risks these days. 

Harry petted Hedwig gently, thinking of the possibilities of what could happen tonight, the twenty-fourth of July. His mind came to a blank. He sighed, giving up, and returned Hedwig to her cage. He went over to the bed and lay down again, trying to go back to sleep. 

Suddenly, the old grandfather clock in the hallway struck midnight, and a great burst of wind appeared in his room. Harry shot up at once, grabbing his wand, which had been on the bedside table, and grasping it firmly, ready to defend himself if needed. The whirlwind slowly died down, and from the middle of it emerged four people.

          At the stroke of midnight, Hogwarts castle was silent and still. From the outside, it appeared that all its residents had gone to sleep, but if you looked carefully, you could see a shadow slipping out of the castle and crossing the grounds towards the forbidden forest. The figure stopped at the outskirts of the impressive forest, and stood still for a moment. He then let out a screeching cry, a perfect imitation of an owl. 

          Deep inside the forest, an animal raised its head. It listened intently for a moment, before galloping out of the clearing and towards the figure. It came to a halt beside the shadow, and the man climbed onto the creature. No one saw them rise into the air, man and Pegasus, for they blended perfectly into the darkness of the night. 

          In another part of the country, very far away from the castle, a young boy could be seen sitting on the edge of a fountain located outside a large mansion. His silvery blond hair shone in the darkness as the light radiating from the mansion reflected off his hair. He waited patiently; searching the skies for the signal he knew would come. 

         From within the mansion, a voice could be heard, calling out to the young man to return, but he ignored the voice, choosing instead to pull up the hood of his jet-black cloak and slip into the shadows, where he could not be found. 

          Several minutes later, the signal came. A simple flash of light that could easily be seen in the clear night sky warned him of the arrival of his companion. He came forward from the shadows to greet him, staring into the dark, glittering eyes, then carefully slid onto the Pegasus behind the older man. They took off into the night sky once more, this time with another of their kind. 

A.N. What do you think? It's much better than the original prologue, though it's kind of short. Should I continue editing the rest of the fic? Plz review and tell what you think!

                                                          ~Moonlight Phoenix 


End file.
